The Return of Dark Danny
by Luiz4200
Summary: I was so disappointed about the series having ended right after everyone discovers Danny's secret I made a sequel for Phantom Planet. I don't own the series.
1. TUE returns

**AFTER PHANTOM PLANET**

This would happen after Phantom Planet:

Jack and Maddie would be working on their new Ghost Portal when Dan Phantom appears. They start pointing their weapons at him when he says: "Mom, Dad! Noooo!"

"How did you call us?!?!?!?" Both parents ask.

"Mom, Dad! I'm Danny from 10 years in the future." He explains all about the alternate timeline he came from and ties Jack and Maddie. "And now, it's all the way to the Nasty Burger where..." notices the ecto-filtrator level "On second thoughts, this explosion should be a lot more interesting. Now I'm going to school to capture Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Mr. Lancer. How do you think Lancer will react about Danny being half ghost?"

"You REALLY must be from another timeline to not know it's no longer a secret." Jack comments.

"Oh, really? It doesn't matter anyway. Or at least won't matter for too long." Dan flies through the city and while seeing the city hall he notices a statue of Mayor Tucker Foley. "What??? Tucker Foley the mayor? That I must see."

Mr. Lancer is having an audience with the Mayor.

"You know, Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asks. "I've always thought you teachers deserved a bigger salary but I can't concentrate on that while worrying about my grades or bullies or dates."

"You know, Mr. Mayor? Students may get extra credit by running the town. And I can keep bullies away from you and force any student girl to go on a date with you."

"I want Paulina."

"It's a deal."

Dan Phantom appears and captures them.

At school, Sam is trying to avoid the popularity of being Danny Phantom's girlfriend. The door of a shack opens and she sees Danny calling her. Sam enters and gets shocked once she sees Lancer and Tucker tied on ecto-energy like in TUE. Danny then goes ghost but changing to Dan Phantom instead of Danny Phantom.

All students leave school early because Mr. Lancer is absent.

"Hurray for Mayor Foley!" Dash exclaims.

"What does he have to do with this?" Danny asks.

Dash now respects Danny and answers the question. "Rumor is said Mr. Lancer is meeting Tucker in the City Hall and offering him special favors in exchange for a bigger salary. Maybe Tucker will get bigger grades, protection from bullies and a date with any girl Lancer forces into it."

"The worst thing is that I believe it's likely to happen."

"No! I'm worse than that." Dan appears and says.

Danny gasps. "You!" And goes ghost.

"You know him?" A confused Dash asks.

"Remember how I got the answers of the C.A.T. and decided to tell it to Mr. Lancer? In the original timeline I had gone ahead with the cheating and got caught. Mr. Lancer, to add insult to injury, had called my parents to Nasty Burger to show them where my future would be but an explosion occurred there not only had killed them but also Tucker, Sam and Jazz. I would then seek for the only person on Earth who could understand me: Vlad Masters. I would ask him to separate me from my ghost self. Unfortunately my ghost self went out of control and separated Vlad from his ghost self and then both ghost selves would merge. This is the result after 10 years. He came back in time to make sure it would happen but a Time Ghost named Clockwork helped set things right. because he was outside the time it didn't erase him from existence."

"If you have already finished telling the story of my life, I'm going to tell you my new plan: instead of having family and friends destroyed at the Nasty Burger, I'll make them die with the explosion of the ghost Portal. And to make sure nobody will interfere, I'll send you both to the Ghost Zone." Dan says and then catches both Danny and Dash in energy nets.

"All right" Dash says. "Even if Danny turns evil he won't be able to merge with Vlad because he's now stuck somewhere near Saturn."

"Well, then. I'm going to steal a rocket and get him back. I'll need a pastime until the portal explodes. see ya!" Dan sends them to Ghost Zone where they meet Skulker.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Redemption of a fruitloop

In Ghost Zone, Skulker meets Danny and Dash and is pleased by finally having Danny at his mercy when Dash asks him to release them saying it would be too easy catching them like that.

Back into the outer space, Dan is searching for Vlad and comments about his chances at finding him. "Fortunately for me, my human past self always wanted to be an astronaut and learned how to use this thing. Now where's that cheesehead?" Dan finally sees him. "Oh, there he is."

Vlad sees the rocket. "A rocket? Is Jack Fenton finally forgiving me?"

Dan opens the door. "Hop on, cheesehead. We have a lot to talk about."

Back to the Ghost Zone, Skulker seems to have been convinced by Dash's words as they are running (or flying) away from him. Technus sees the chase and tries to join Skulker. "Hey, perhaps if you let me upgrade your armor."

"In your dreams, sucker."

Danny thinks about that. "If only they knew."

On the spaceship, Vlad is evaluating the situation. "Let me see if I understood you: in an alternate timeline my ghost self would merge with Daniel's creating you and you want to destroy his family and friends so your future is restored?"

"Exactly."

"Can't you at least spare Maddie? I'm not even sure I want to kill Jack anymore."

"Cheesehead, this new timeline is more strange than I ever thought. But it doesn't matter. I'll simply force your ghost halves out of you after killing my former family and friends."

"Good luck trying. I've never invented such things as Ghost Gauntlets in this timeline."

"It doesn't matter because Mom and Dad invented a dream catcher that does the same effect. As for you, if you won't help me, I'll lock you away in the Ghost Zone where you can't interfere." Dan opens another portal and sends him away after tying him into another ecto-energy rope, not realizing Vlad casting a shadow like those from Eye for an Eye.

In Ghost Zone, the shadow releases Vlad, who reabsorbs it. "Now it's to find Jack's Ghost Portal."

Skulker is still hunting Danny and dash when Vlad interferes. "Stop! I need Daniel alive."

"Forget it Plasmius. No ghost respects you anymore."

"In that case... LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!"

"Which kind of idiot, besides the Box Ghost, would fall for that one?"

"Over here." Says Duplicate Plasmius hidden behind Skulker.

Skulker turns and Duplicate Plasmius socks Skulker's armor's face away from it.

Back at Fentonworks, Dan is just waiting for the explosion when Danny and Dash appear through the upgraded Ghost Portal. Dash flees while Danny fights the Ultimate Enemy, again. After sucking Dan to another Fenton Termos, Danny is too pooped to react when the lab says: "5 seconds until explosion, 4, 3, 2, ecto-filtrator changed, explosion cancelled".

Vlad Masters saves the day, releases Danny's family and friends and prepares to leave for the Ghost Zone but while he's crossing the Portal, Jack activates a button that makes Vlad lose his powers just like Danny did in "Phantom Planet". The only thing left is a streak of black hair.

"Vlad, you're a human and you're going to be judged as shch for each crime you have commited and will be sent to prison ar a mental institution. I'm offering you this chance of reabilitation for old time's sake." Jack says.

"If Daniel recovered his powers I'll recover mine."

"The way Danny recovered his powers is something for you to know and for me to find out. Wait, that's not how it should sound. Anyway, that's for both of us to find out because Danny for some reason doesn't trust me to keep the secret."

"I wonder why."

Clockwork is watching from his lair, saying how good it was that he didn't come back from that turn-earth-intangible on time to prevent Dan's escape.

**THE END**


End file.
